Charlotte Pudding
| affiliation = Charlotte Family | occupation = Chocolatier; Cafe Owner | jva = }} Charlotte Purin is the 35th daughter of the Charlotte Family, and works as both a chocolatier and the owner of cafe on Cacao Island. She is Sanji's arranged fiancée, as per the political agreement between their families. Appearance Purin is a young woman with large eyes and has light hair in the style of pigtails and bangs. She wears a frilly light top with a dark stripe down the middle and dark puffy pants. In the photograph of her that Vito showed Sanji, she wore a dark outfit decorated with a floral pattern. Personality Purin appears to be easily flustered, especially when people compliment her recipes. She is also kind and hospitable; Vinsmoke Reiju describes her as "sweet". Due to being one of Big Mom's daughters, Purin accepted from a young age that she would not be able to choose her own husband. Despite this, she remained an optimistic romantic, wondering from a young age what kind of man she would ultimately marry. When she discovers that she has been arranged to marry Sanji, and after meeting him for the first time, Purin is extremely happy with the match; however, her empathetic nature allows her to understand his reasons for refusing to be married, and leads her to decide to help him escape. Pudding expressed her frustration about Tamago keeping her form seeing the Strawhats, but was unsuccessful in escaping her entourage. Relationships Charlotte Linlin Purin is afraid of her mother, and so accepts her mother marrying her and her siblings off in order to strengthen her pirate crew. However, she is willing to go against Big Mom in order to free Sanji from their arranged marriage. Sanji In their first meeting, Purin is attracted to Sanji 's mannerisms, reputed strength, and their mutual love of cooking; she reveals that, when they first met, he taught her how to make a few sweets. When Nami asks Pudding if she has already fallen in love with Sanji, Pudding blushes and admits she has. However, when he informs her that he does not want to go ahead with the marriage because it would entail a forced separation from his crew, Purin is willing to free him from their engagement in order to prevent from him spending the rest of his life in regret. Sanji's father Judge even states Sanji has nothing to complain about in the marriage. Sanji Retrieval Team Purin saved Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper from being arrested for eating her cafe. Not knowing who they were at first, she was hospitable towards Luffy's Sanji retrieval team as she took them to her home and fed them. After finding out who they were, Purin grew scared because they were pirates, but they had a peaceful discussion about Sanji. Purin was willing to assist them in rescuing Sanji despite her feelings for him, and arranged a secret pathway for them to do so. However, Pedro is less trusting of her than the rest of the retrieval team. Abilities and Powers Culinary Skills Purin is a very talented chocolatier, as both Luffy and Chopper find the sweets that formed her cafe to be irresistible. Navigation and Cartography Purin was shown to able to draw a map from her memory and also give navigation instructions to Sanji retrieval team on Cacao Island. She also showed knowledge of the New World navigation method with a Log Pose that relay on the change in direction or sensitivity of each needle as opposed to choosing to follow only one. Weapons Purin owns a kitchen knife which she uses in self-defense when she feels threatened. History Zou Arc Sometime after the Straw Hat Pirates' encounter with the Big Mom Pirates off Dressrosa, Big Mom and the Vinsmoke patriarch arranged a political marriage between Purin and Sanji to unite the bloodlines of the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. The wedding is set to take place at one of Big Mom's tea parties. Totto Land Arc Purin first met Sanji sometime before the Sanji retrieval team. They formed an immediate mutual attraction, and Sanji taught Purin a few things about cooking sweets. However, he also told her that he could not marry her, because it would forcibly separate him from his crew. Three days before the wedding, Purin was on Cacao Island, where she encountered the Sanji retrieval team. When Luffy and Chopper were caught eating her café, Purin came to their defense, saying that they were hired to dismantle her café. She then invited Luffy and his group into her house for tea, where Luffy accidentally let his name slip. Purin was surprised to discover that the group she was conversing with was from the Straw Hat crew, while the Sanji retrieval team was also shocked to learn that Purin was Sanji's betrothed. As Purin panicked, Pedro quickly restrained her by holding a sword to her throat, much to Nami's chagrin. After calming down, Purin explained more about the Charlotte Family and her thoughts on Sanji. Pedro then suggested keeping Purin bound and gagged to ensure that she would not report them to Big Mom; however, Purin showed them a secret route to Whole Cake Island and promised to bring Sanji to them the following day. Her conversation with the team ended when guards arrived to escort Purin, and she allowed the team to sneak away. The next day, Brook and Pedro spotted Purin and Baron Tamago shopping for Purin's wedding dress inside a bridal store in Sweet City. As she was given various dresses to try on, Purin protested that she had something important to do, but Tamago beseeched her to prioritize choosing a dress. The staff inside the store suggested that Purin select a gown which would appeal to her groom's tastes, but a flustered Purin remarked that she had only met him once before. Trivia * is the Japanese term for (custard) pudding, and the general Japanese pronunciation of "pudding", which follows the food-themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. References Site Navigation it:Charlotte Purin ru:Пурин Category:Female Characters Category:Cooks Category:Charlotte Family Category:Cacao Island Characters